


What's the Story Morning Glory

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo on a Motorcycle, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Friends Who Know What's Best, Inspired by Music, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parents Han and Leia, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Professor Ben Solo, Rose Tico x Poe Dameron x Finn Storm, Slow Burn, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Ben Solo is a professor of British history at a small PNW university  when new American History professor Ray Kelvin comes to teach. Together with a yellow Buick Skylark and a trunk full of vintage records, Rey is just the change Ben didn't know he needed. This story is about embracing Found Family and living through the soundtrack of your life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is home from 6 months away and meets someone new in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm doing a thing. I This story got sidelined for a while and i just resently openeing it abck up again ony to see that my writing has grown so I am in the middle of editing each chapter and reposting them. I hope those of you who have read it already will enjoy the updating and fine tuning!

“Want another one, Sweetie?”

Ben Solo sat in Maz’s Diner longer than he had originally planned; coffee and pie long since finished. Six months abroad, Ben had missed his small-town diner, but mostly he missed the combination of Maz’s peaches and cream pie and slightly burned coffee. The diner had been his first stop since getting off the plane at Portland International Airport and didn’t regret his choice as he eyed the dessert cabinet again.

“No, thanks Maz,” Ben smiled at the older woman who, since moving to this little hamlet had become something close to a caring older aunt. “I think it’s time for me to go on home.” 

The months away had been needed, not only to finish the research for his next book, but the growing stress at work had been getting to him more than the need for research; burnouts in academia was well known and Ben had been reaching the point more and more as the previous semester dragged on.

Once deciding against what would have amounted to his third slice of pie, Ben began packing his things; closing his satchel up and moving out of the booth, only to be stopped in his tracks by sound of a muffled sound of a muscle car; the sound bringing up childhood memories of warm summer nights watching his father tinker with one of his rusted out babies in the driveway.

Transfixed by the car with _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_ by Tears for Fears blasting from its speakers, Ben couldn’t wait to see who was driving. Still in the booth, eyes glued to the bright yellow beacon in the parking lot, the engine shut off with a soft purr and the driver’s side door swung open, a beautiful, lithe woman exit the car. Dressed in a faded Rancid t-shirt tied into a knot which left sliver of skin showing and a pair of, what appeared to be a pair of homemade jean shorts that jaggedly just above the knees ate up the ground as she walked towards the front steps of Maz’s.

Ben wasn’t under the impression that he knew everyone in the small university town in northern Oregon, but he certainly would remember the bright yellow Buick Skylark if he had seen it before. Not to mention a beautiful woman wearing a well-loved t-shirt that had to be older than her. Was she a new student? Maybe one of his students? That thought sent a cold shiver down Ben’s back making him move a little quicker in leaving the diner. The last thing he wanted was to lust after one of his students, Ben prided himself of being professional at all times and he wasn’t going to start now, matter how amazing her legs looked in those shorts or how beautiful her car was.

After passing the mystery woman waiting at the front counter and saying his goodbyes into the kitchen, Ben walked outside into the balmy Oregon summer night air. The Skylark was parked a few spaces away from his own car, a two-year-old Audi Q8 named Mr. Banks after the father in Mary Poppins. After placing his bag in the passenger’s seat and closing the door, Ben turned to look at the Skylark thinking that his father would never forgive him if he at least didn’t take a peek! Even from the distince of his booth inside Ben could tell the car was loved and well taken care of. The body was in pristine condition and, thanks to his father’s tutelage, Ben could tell it hadn’t been purchased in that condition. The seats were worn and slightly cracked in some places, the rugs were not original, and the air conditioning was not working, if the smell of the pineneedle scattered road wafting through the cracked window was any indication, but Ben could tell this car was loved by its owner. 

“Can I help you?”

Her British accent floated towards him and he almost hit his head on the side door mirror. Ben had been so distracted by the fact the 8 track was still in use as well as a cassette player he hadn’t the bell on the door to the dinner open. 

“I’m sorry,” He said taking a step away from the car. “I was just admiring your car. It’s absolutely beautiful. You don’t see many 1978 Skylarks around. Especially in Sunflower Yellow.”

“Thank you,” the woman said shifting her to-go bag and cup into one hand to get to her keys. “’77 actually, good eye. I have been working on her for a few years now. 

Ben reached out to take some of her burdon off of her, taking the cup and bag allowing her to open her own passenger side door. He wanted to know more about this woman and why she was in the goonies of, Oregon. 

“I need to get back to unpacking. Thank you again for the help.” She said taking the bag and cup from him allowing him to reach into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He was going ot be cool about this, he was going to tell this woman his name, then ask for her name. 

“Not a problem, I’m…”

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The phone in Ben’s hand buzzed with a call startling him and causing him to almost drop it. 

“SHIT!”

The woman in front of her let out a soft chuckle bringing Ben back to the moment.

 _Real cool, Solo_. He thought to himself as he gripped the phone harder trying to regain any semblance of composure.

“Ben.” Finally finishing his previous sentence with a small smile. “My name is Ben.”

Ben held out his hand to her, smiling at how small and soft her own hand felt cupped inside of his.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben, I’m Rey.”

Ben watched as Rey got into the car and felt his smile widen at the sound of the engine roared to life; finally answering the phone as he watched until her taillights were out of sight.

“Benji? You there?” his friend Poe could be heard on the other end of the line. That was when he realized it. 

“Yeah, Poe, I’m here,” he finally answered as he walked to his own car. It was time to go home.

Three days later, and Ben was still thinking about Rey: her car, her Rancid shirt, even her hair which had been tied back in a messy, but still adorable, three bun style down the back of her head. He felt like a total jackass for not getting her number not to mention looking like a complete fool tossing his phone around like he was juggling them. But her smile and subsequent giggle had been enough to make it seem it had been worth it. 

Ben had been back for three days and hadn’t left his house except to get food or go for a run; the jetlag had really gotten to him this last time round. His friends had hounded him to come visit, that they hadn’t seen him in “forever” and that he couldn’t stay in hiding any longer. Rose, one of his closest confidants and dearest friends had called him out on his absence telling him that his jetlag should be gone by now and he needed to come over at once if he knew what was good for him.

She was right, of course, the 6 month sabbatical had been under the guise of research, but in truth he had been hiding. From what, he wasn’t ready to deal with just then, but Ben had come back better than he had returned, if only slightly. 

As he turned into the circular driveway leading to his friend’s large house Ben saw the door was already opened and as he gotout of the car his single favorite person in the world into his open arms; the small black-haired toddler running out to meet him. kissing the little girls head just to make her squirm and giggle made everything right; made his fucked up past not matter. Two-year-old Paige was laughing and everything was right with the world. 

“Wait, you didn’t get her number?”

Poe, Ben’s best friend asked handing him a fresh beer. Ben had just finished telling then about this fascinating girl he met at Maz’s and how stupid he was that he didn’t get anything more than just her name.

“Rookie mistake, I know, but she did say that she was going back to her new place so, maybe I’ll see her again. She was at Maz’s so I can’t imagine she would be living far.” 

“Is she pretty?” Rose asked after pouring herself another glass of wine.

“Very.” Ben answered and felt a small blush move over his cheeks. Why he was embarrassed eh didn’t know. He’d blame it on the beer. 

Rose and Poe looked at each other and smiled. 

“What?” Ben looked between the two and felt awkward. 

“Oh nothing” Rose and Poe said in unison but giving each other some kind of secret smile. 

“Ignore them, Ben” Finn, Poe’s husband and a fairly new addition to the group but non the less an intrigal part. “God knows I do.” Finn said coming up behind Poe and kissing his cheek. 

“It’s just that you haven’t really been interested in women since your breakup with Kaydel.” Rose explained. 

“Yeah.” Was all Ben could say. Kaydel was still a tender spot for Ben, the events of that day still pretty raw. 

Been looked around at the small family unit in front of him. He missed this while he had been gone, missed his friends and their wacky lives that somehow made perfect sense.]

Ben and Poe grew up together and were more like brothers. Poe’s father was the manager of his own father’s Formula 1 racing crew. After his father, Han, retired he started his own team which Poe was now the lead driver. Millennium Racing was now the top team in the world and Poe was just named one of the top five drivers in the industry.

Ben met Rose when they were children, then again as teenagers. The granddaughter of Ben’s former nanny Rose came to live with the Solo family during high school after her grandmother passed and she had no other family to care for her. She and Poe had dated during college off and on, but all that changed when Poe came out his sophomore year. Rose took it hard but realized it was more important to have Poe in her life as a friend. 

When Poe dropped out of college to race full time, she stayed in school, getting her master’s in mechanical engineering and another in sports management and business. She now is the lead engineer for Poe and Millennium Racing Inc. 

Even though they hadn’t worked as a couple, Poe and Rose still hadn’t been able to live separate from each other. Except for when she was at university both at MIT and Cambridge, Ben couldn’t remember a time when they didn’t live together. When Poe and Finn married last year, it hadn’t even been a question: Poe and Rose were a matched set, you didn’t get one without the other. And some, to Ben’s amazement, they made it work. The three of them were inseparable. 

Their family grew three years ago when Rose wanted a child and asked Poe to help her. When Paige was born, named after Rose’s sister who died when she was younger, the three of them were so excited to have each other that Ben felt a pang of jealousy, he wondered if he would ever been so happy and feel so loved as these three looked in that moment huddled around Rose and baby Paige in the hospital bed.

On his drive home Ben zoned out, thinking of all the things he knew needed to be done once he got back to work. He hadn’t been back in the office since before he left for England six months ago and knew that Phasma would have entire spreadsheets of all the things Ben needed to get done before the beginning of the semester. He didn’t want to think about that now, though. All he wanted to do was get home and climb into bed.

It was nearly midnight when Ben turned into his small costal neighborhood. Exiting his care he found himself humming the same song Rey had playing when he first saw her. Ben opened his front door and walked directly to his vinyl collection pulling _Songs from the Big Chair_ out and resting the needle on the groove, letting the song that had worked its way into his conscienceless play. Ben was asleep before the A side was over.

Ben was woken up the next morning by his alarm which seemed highly uncalled for this early in the morning. He wasn’t hungover, per-say, but the bourbon he had the night before, his sleeping arrangement that night on top of the remnants of jet lag still plaguing his body all pointed to a pissed off mood. Ben was about to toss his phone across the room when he looked at the time, 930am.

“Shit!” 

The phone began to ring again and this time he answered. “I know I’m sorry I overslept; I’ll be in the office in about an hour.” Ben spoke to the other person on the phone before she even began to form her first word.

“Don’t worry, I figured you would be late today so went ahead and pushed back your meeting with the new American Historian, Rey Kelvin until 1130. We can go over everything when you get here.” Phasma, the History department’s executive assistant and the woman who his life would be lost without spoke clearly over the phone but with a note of annoyance in her voice. 

“Wait, what?” Ben had stopped mid strip of a pant leg when he finally registered what Phasma had said to him about his first meeting “Who am I meeting?”.

“I will meet you in your office in an hour, Solo, do not be late. Well, later than you already are.” Phasma hung up leaving Ben just as confused as before. Ben was the chair of the Graduate program, why was he having to deal with a new undergrad instructor? 

“Fuck!”

This was not how he wanted his first day back to go. 

“FUCK!” Ben jumped back from the shower spray still feeling the icy cold needles of the water hit his skin. Well looks like him being gone for so long had messed with his plumbing. With a sigh, he turned off the shower and heading into his closet to get dressed. This new professor was just going to have to deal with him not having showered as well as being late. 

It took Ben just under an hour to walk into the office suite which housed the Graduate department for History. He had the largest office centered in the back corner with a bank of windows overlooking the quad and the main school building. The four other offices, each small and windowless, were set aside for the PhD students and TAs to have their office hours in, but for the most part Ben was alone on this floor, and he liked it this way. 

The elevator pinged and Ben heard the doors open only a few minutes after he had allowing Phasma to walk into his main office dressed in a pair of jeans and blouse. The semester was still a week from starting so casual Friday on a Monday was still the norm. Ben himself had on a pair of black jeans, a pair of Chucks and a faded Jayhawks shirt.

Phasma tossed a book on his desk making a loud THUD which reverberated through the empty office. “What’s this?” He picked up the book and turned it over only to almost drop the book again after seeing the photo on the back. 

“This is Rey Kelvin. She is a recent PhD in Contemporary American history and while you were gone the department hosted a lecture based on her research. The Dean was impressed by her and offered her a temporary position since Mothma retired leaving the American section vacant.”

Ben was only half listening to Phasma when the elevator doors opened again. A woman with mid-length chestnut hair and a face like a sunflower walked in only to stop short when she saw him.

“It’s YOU!”

All Ben could do was stare at her. As smooth as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title was taken from "Everybody Wants to Rule The World" by Tears for Fears
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4RvWPyQ5RL0ao9LPZeSouE?si=_3BWsvpoQRK-dh9xZvuU7w


	2. Take My Hand, We'll Make It I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been updated and edited since it's original posting in Feb 2020

Rey Kelvin arrived in Oregon two weeks later than she had initially planned, thanks to a last-minute invitation to speak at a Chicago conference. With her academic star on the rise, she wasn't in much of a position to refuse a keynote address to the American Historians. Still, it did make her arrival in the small university town in northern Oregon more rushed and frantic than Rey had wanted. Thankfully, her drive north from Los Angeles went smoothly, but she couldn't stop along the way as she had hoped. Indy bookstores and small record stores had not been in her future after all.

The trip itself from LA to Portland in a small U-Haul with her baby, an almost fully restored 1977 Sunflower Yellow Buick Skylark trailing behind, was both the stupidest and most fun thing Rey had ever done. Having lived in the US for almost ten years, Rey believed her driving was strong enough to hitch the car to the back of a big truck and take the Pacific Coast Highway as far as it could take her. 

After six months of speaking engagements and interviews all over the country, Rey was happy to be able to settle down for a while. Rey had only ever lived in crowded buildings; like the Estates in England, and the dorms at Uni all came with a strange alone in a crowded room feel, and Rey was excited, if not a bit nervous, to be able to live on her own, alone in her own space for the first time.

When the university hired her, Rey informed the school she would have to find a hotel to stay in while she looked for a place since she wouldn't be able to get there in time to find a place to live. Thankfully, however, a wonderful woman named Phasma, who worked at the university, was kind enough to help her find a small bungalow close to campus. 

Phasma has assured Rey that she would be quite pleased with the property. Phasma had sent her photos; the quant craftsman style house with a wraparound porch was just the most charming little home she could hope for, and seeing it in person for the first time, Rey had almost broken into tears. 

At the front of the house sat a porch swing which faced into the front yard, Rey telling herself it would be the best location she would sit every morning with her tea. Rey still couldn't believe she had a house, a space that was her own that she could decorate as she saw fit. The house came furnished, but Rey knew sot wouldn't take long before she would start to add the things she liked over time. She knew the teaching position was temporary, but she had a good feeling it would grow into something more. 

As a kid in East London, was nothing but a long list of Counsel housing or rundown flats. And there were more than a few times Rey slept in a closet or even in a room under the stairs like Harry Potter, every Sunday she wished an owl would bring her a letter saying she was heading to Hogwarts. When Rey went to Uni in Leeds, she assigned a dorm room with three other girls who wanted to drink rather than study. That would have been fine except that Rey had to maintain her grades to keep her scholarship, and partying would only send her back into the Estates. Going back was never an option for Rey; her first year, Rey spent more time in the library or the chips shop down the street than her bed. The shop owner had taken pity on Rey after a few weeks of her showing up, ordering a soda and chips, then staying for hours. One day, she had shown up to see a Reserved sign at the table she typically sat at, a basket of chips and a soda. Ryad had been the only one she invited to her graduation. She still kept in touch. 

Moving to Los Angeles was completely different from anything she had experienced before, and yet still more of the same. As a graduate student, Rey had been eligible for Graduate Housing, giving Rey an entire studio apartment to herself. It had been actual bliss. She had ever known what quiet could be until that studio. It was in this place that she learned how to cook and keep the house. It was also where she promised herself; she would never subsist on charity again. For almost seven years, she lived in the student housing, moving rooms each term but always making sure she had the independence she had grown to enjoy. 

Her dream of getting a position in the History or even music department at her beloved UCLA, considering her dissertation, but those spots were low as those jobs were few and far between. So, instead, she covered all of her bases, putting out applications all over the country for herself before graduation. Her advisor, Holdo, had been so impressed by her dissertation that she contacted the university publishing house and requested her paper be put into book form and Put Rey in front of some of the most influential historians through lectures and conferences. All the while, Rey waited to hear from the schools but still no luck. The tour could not have come at a better time, between having to find a job and housing and moving out of the studio on campus; her boyfriend at the time, Armie, allowing her to leave her things in the garage, not that there was a large amount, while she was traveling. 

Rey's relationship with Armi hadn't ended well. Him having to leave the school and his position in the mathematics department abruptly, however, wasn't conducive to a healthy relationship anyway.

It was close to 8 PM when Rey unpacked the last of her car, practically collapsing on the couch in a heap; the only time she took a break was when she went to the small diner down the road to pick up dinner. Rey smiled at the memory, the food had been great, but the tall tree of a man that had admired her car had been even better. Walking in as he passed by, he smelled faintly of coffee and leather, two things that Rey found very sexy. After grabbing her food, she was surprised to see him looking inside her car; the window still cracked a little because she had yet to fix the air conditioner. 

Rey sat back up and reached forward to the half-eaten burger and cold fries still on the table, picking up a fry and munching on it, giggling, thinking about how he had gotten so startled at his phone vibrating, tossing it into the air back ad forth like a juggler. 

"You're such an idiot!" Rey said to herself as she shoved two more fries into her mouth. She could kick herself for not getting that handsome man's number. But how big could this town be? She was sure to see him again, right? Maybe if she went back to the diner, she would see him also. Not that she was looking for a new boyfriend. No, it was more that he had been friendly and seemed to know a lot about her car. He was intriguing, that was all!

Even though she had unpacked the U-haul the first night Rey had gotten to town, it still took her the next three days to get everything the way she wanted. When one doesn't know if they will be sleeping in the same bed every night, it was typical for survivors of the system to either own very little, never feeling the desire to hoard things in case something happens. Or, like Rey, collect anything and everything that makes you happy. 

Over the years, Rey collected things from recycling bins, art, and nicknacks that people toss because they are tired of them but still have plenty of life left in them. Her aesthetic had become a kind of organized hoarders haven, and she wasn't happy or comfortable until each of her little treasures were in their proper place. 

After the third day of setting up house, Rey finally unpacked her cooking equipment, treating herself to a trip to the boutique grocery store for the makings of lamb tagine, something she only made on very special occasions. But Rey felt that she deserved the decadent meal that took hours to make but only moments to eat. That night Rey went to bed feeling as if all her hard work, every night she spent in libraries and kebab shops to do her homework, had all made tomorrow possible. Her first day as a real college professor was something Rey would remember for the rest of her life. If nothing else happened to her in her life, it wouldn't matter; she was Rey Kelvin, Ph.D., professor of American History, and Rey could not have been more please at the sound of that. 

It took longer than she expected to get all of her things on the small trolly Phasma had lent her from her car to the building where Rey's office was. She lifted out the final box of décor and, most importantly, her record player, and walked across the large parking lot and up the ramp that led to the building. She didn't have clearance to park in this lot just yet, so parking in the commuter lot and walking was her only option. She hoped it would change soon, but if not, at least she would get her steps in! 

Rey stepped into the building just as the earlier forecasted rain began coming down in sheets. Shaking her head slightly, the water sprinkling off, and onto the marble floor, she hit the elevator button, and the door opening almost immediately. The box in her hand was heavy, but the ride to the second floor was thankfully short. As the elevator dinged indicated her floor's arrival, she adjuted the box and walked out into the small suite only to be stopped abruptly by a blast from her very recent past. 

"It's YOU!" Rey said as a bright smile broke out across her face.

"You two know each other?" Gwen Phasma said to her, or Phasma, as she asked Rey to call her. 

Rey moved closer to a chair and placed the last of her boxes down with a thud. 

"We sort of met the other night; he was being a little creepy around my car," Rey smirked at the inside joke. 

"She has a 1977 Sunflower Yellow Buick Skylark; how could I ignore it when it's sitting in front of Maz's?" He said, then helped her with the trolly smiling.

"Well, then that's good. 

Dr. Kelvin, this is Dr. Ben Solo, director of the History's graduate program." Phasma said, looking between them in confusion. 

"Rey, please call me Rey." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Ben." His voice was so low that Rey knew right then and there he could read the phone book and be happy. 

Rey looked at Phasma, who had a strange look on her face; confusion maybe?

Phasma turned to Rey and smiled politely, then walked to the elevator doors. When the bell dinged indicated the lift was there, Rey was still looking at Ben in her office as he took in the decor.

"If you have any issues or questions, please feel free to email me, Dr. Kelvin."

"Rey, please call me…" The doors closed before she could finish. Rey turned around and walked to her office, unsure of what to do or say. 

Ben usually hated the buildup to fall semester; lesson planning and learning all new students were not typically one of his greatest joys in life. This term, however, he felt a jolt of energy he hadn't felt since he had created his first syllabus almost ten years ago. Maybe it was his six months in England that had changed his outlook on the semester. 

Or maybe it was the beautiful woman in the office directly across from him. It was a toss-up, honestly and Ben wasn't about to question the why's of it.

An email popped up on his screen as he was working on his reading list that Ben quickly flicked away with his mouse; no, Phasma, he didn't want to go to the Welcome Back event next week, thank you very much. The older faculty he had to deal with daily were bad enough in the endless meetings he had to attend at the department's main office on the other side of campus; the last thing he wanted to do was suffer after-hour drinks and shitty snacks with them. 

Ben's main issue with the faculty meetings wasn't that they were boring, which they were; it was that he disagreed with their antiquated notion of History and how it should be taught. Forget the fact they were always bringing up that he wasn't in the "proper attire" even though he typically wore a suit jacket over the band t-shirt he had chosen for that day. No, it was that he hadn't had the chance to spend time with his new office mate. Ben had watched Rey hauling boxes and boxes of things into the small office she now occupied, and Ben was more than just a little intrigued as to what those boxes contained and why she had so many. Was it creepy that he made a larger arc around the sofas in the center of the room every time he left the suite to try and catch a glimpse of her in her office? Probably but there wasn't anyone to tell him otherwise, so he kept doing it. 

Friday finally arrived with no afternoon meetings allowing Ben to check and see how Rey was faring. Walking out of his office and shared space, Ben thought about the former occupant of the office, Tommy; the worst TAs Ben had ever had. Thanks to Tommy, the office was always a mess and smelled like old macaroni and cheese. To make matters worse, the man never had his grading done on time. Ben was not sad to see him leave after his dissertation ended. 

But when Ben knocked on the door to the office, there was no answer. With a sad sigh, Ben turned around and went back into his office and looked at the time; it was close to 3:30, too early to head home, but also wanted to stay a little while longer in case Rey came back. Ben looked down at his desk, his coffee cup sitting half-empty next to his computer. Taken over suddenly by a massive jaw cracking yawn, Ben thought, perhaps he should get up and get another cup, but that seemed like way too much effort on his part. 

So, instead, he placed his head down on top of his folded arms resting on the desk to take a quick power nap; 15 minutes and he would be right as rain.

" _…Tommy used to work on the docks… union's been on strike, he's down on his luck, so tough…"_

Ben woke up with a sudden and unceremonious jolt, taking a few moments to reorientate himself in the chair.

"What the fuck!"

_"Gina works the diner all day…"_

Ben moved again, trying to locate the source of the music. Leaving his office and walking into the common area, Ben realized the music was coming from Rey's office and was singing as well? 

" _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got.."_

Ben couldn't hide the smile as he watched her dancing around in her office to Bon Jovi while she placed books and smaller objects in the bookcases behind her desk. 

During his many, not creepy at all walks past Rey's office, Ben noticed that she liked warm, homey touches in her space. Ben also saw she didn't use the over headlight like he did, preferring to use multiple lamps around the office to give the room a warm glow; two small ones on the bookshelf, one in the shape of an owl on her desk, and a tall floor lamp behind the door; all different colors and styles. A great deal of art was hung on the walls adding to the eclectic personality he was rapidly understanding was Dr. Rey Kelvin. 

"You've made it cozy in here," Ben said from the doorway.

"FUCK!" Rey dropped the hammer she was holding, glancing off the top of her boot. Steel toe by her lack of reaction. Sexy.

"Holy shit," Ben said as he walked farther into the room, letting out a small laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

Rey turned down the vintage HiFi, returning to Ben. "I thought I was alone." She reached down to grab the hammer, but Ben beat her to it. 

He handed it back to her and lightly touched her finger, sending a shiver he didn't expect and didn't entirely dislike. "What are you doing here so late? Did you forget something?"

"Umm, no, I laid my head down for a couple of minutes and just now woke back up." Ben looked at the clock in her office and almost choked. "Fuck me. It's almost eight!" He yelled out, checking his own watched to make sure it was, in fact, that late. "Last time I looked, it was three-thirty."

Ben turned to leave the office when something caught his eye; hanging on the wall between a vintage Peter, Paul, and Mary concert poster and a painting of a cow of all things was a framed album cover of Nirvana's 1989 debut album _Bleach_ signed by Kurt Cobain. Ben stepped farther into the office wanted a closer look.

"This is amazing." 

"It was a gift from my dissertation defense from my advisor at UCLA. She was friends with him, the whole band, actually, in Seattle, and when it came out, she asked him to sign it because she knew it was going to be huge."

"She wasn't wrong,"

"No, she wasn't." Rey sighed and put the tools back in her bag. "I am sorry I startled you. Sometimes I don't think and put my music up as loud as I can when I'm alone." Ben watched as Rey walked back over to the HiFi and took the record off the player and placing it carefully in its dust jacket and into place in the cubby on the shelf. 

"I'm always happy to be woken up by Bon Jovi." Rey smiled and started gathering up her things. 

"Have you eaten?" the words rushed out before he lost the nerve to say them. But any doubt he had in his invitation was lost when Ben saw Rey's face break out into a grin. 

"I'm starving!" She turned off the last lamp and closed up while Ben ran to grab his things as well. "Want to take the Skylark?" 

"Why do you think I asked you to dinner?"

Ben smiled at Rey’s chuckle as the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi 1986


	3. Not Gon' Let 'Em Catch the Midnight Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*


	4. Hey Baby, There Ain't No Easy Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this story was only going to be a few chapters of fluff but for some reason i'm finding more to add. The chapter before this one as well as the one after are hopefully a nice build into who these characters are and who I want them to be. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think so far!


	5. I’ve Been Waiting For A Guide To Come And Take Me By The Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dissertation is loosely based on my own research, Ben's is based on a friend of mine's.


	6. You Can Cal Me Your Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Rey and Ellie is based on a much more difficult one I had recently with one of my advisors. It's very possible that a lot of the academic stuff in this work will be based on me needing to process things in my own life. But, hell, isn't that what "Write what you know" and "art imitates life" comes from?


	7. You See I Toss and Turn When I'm Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*


	8. You're Not Even Aware, You're Such A Funny Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I spend 2000+ words to introduce Rose.


	9. It Feels So Groovy to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under Construction*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have a playlist attached to some of the chapters which is follow the themes of Rey's lectures as well as the soundtrack to their relationship


End file.
